Bullets or Ballads
by Exalted Nemesis
Summary: Prequel to my short story series, Before Glass Hearts there was only her... Attempts to show what really happened to Alice to force her down a dark path, the sacrifices, the deaths and the lies. Rated M for violence and language. Better summary in profile
1. Prologue

_**I'm back after a long break from writing, this is the first part of my new novel, hope you all enjoy it. I do not own any of the RE characters except my OCs which were my own creation sourced from many inspirations. **_

* * *

Though I am grateful in a way to still be alive, to those who brought me back know only this: your time will come...

I remember little about my 'rebirth' only that it consisted of bright lights, screaming voices and the weak fearful of my existence. What fools they were to think that if separated from my supposed superiors that I would reform. Such an assumption would cost two their lives.

Cowards the lot of them! Faceless entities that do not deserve to populate the earth, only those who are truly superior shall be still left alive when everything crumbles to ruin.

There were four in the car after my 'rescue' I had already been given the order to return however these criminals had to pay for what they did to me, leave me for dead on the cold rocks of a running river. The woman with the short black hair along with the man who seemed to be the only one armed out of the group were going to be my targets, they were the ones I despised the most so they would be the ones to go. The child and the dark skinned man weren't so important and frankly I barely knew them. I just wish that damn kid would stop staring at me! What was her problem? She was wrecking my concentration!

The car's stopped and everyone, except the stare kid and I, jumped out and opened up the front engine compartment. I now briefly take the time to compliment my soon to be victims for being so clever, they found the GPS tracking devise that all Umbrella Corporation vehicles have though, when deactivated finding the vehicle is made all the more difficult. With the tracker disposed off the trio went back inside only now they had changed places! No longer was the woman sitting in the back with me, she was in the front with her partner. Names are unimportant so try to keep up!

Again the signal from my superiors flashed across my vision like some kind of neon sign but once again I ignored it. I'll return to them when I'm good and ready! Besides I was having too much fun playing the innocent escapee, but the car was moving into the desert outskirts so I had to act fast. By now I was angry with these criminals, this scum who had thought they had gotten away with their dirty deeds. I have to make a move now before they turn on me, they'd like to do that those murderers, those killers! I'll show them I'm something to be feared, cowards, unworthy beings!! They have no place to run to now.

I struggle to recall their deaths though everything is so foggy and far off now; ironically the ones who died weren't the ones I'd initially chosen. The dark skinned man uttered a profanity and a surprised squeak when I grabbed a hold of his neck and squeezed while twisting it to one side. I can still feel the sweat and warmth of his skin on my hand. By now I was ready to take care of the driver and the passenger, he was easy to shift aside as I attempted to control the car despite being restrained by a tight seat beat. That child won't stop screaming! Why won't she stop? She's yelling things at me like any frightened individual would, her voice is high pitched and grating on my nerves like iron fingers on a blackboard.

Finally too much, out she goes. I push her away and also manage to free myself, strangely everyone is hanging upside down, the dark skinned man's body is dangling limply from the floor of the car, which is now the ceiling. Though I don't remember the vehicle turning upside down I crawl outside into the harsh sandy winds of the desert. The kid's stopped crying now, she's lying on the ground a few feet away from me not moving but such small things are meaningless to me, all I want to hear now is that woman and her male partner scream.

I move towards the woman, she'll be the first, she was always the leader, and I'm going to enjoy this. Before I can do anything her partner cries out, he has a gun but it's a peashooter, a 9mm handgun or is it a magnum? Either way they'll soon be joining their friends. He yells at me to stop, I keep coming, he raises the gun but my abilities have grown since our last encounter, I send the gun flying from his hands and now nothing can stop me.

Suddenly pain! Horrible, screeching pain in my head, so loud, so agonising. I drop to the sandy ground nursing my head. Why won't it stop? They must have grown impatient my superiors; they want me to return now. I hear gunfire and I now know that those criminals have discovered my true murderous intentions. I feel a dull pain in one of my arms and shoulder. They've shot me! How dare they!

The pain is too intense now, I feel as though my head will explode, but I have to leave as staying here to wipe out two weak individuals isn't worth it…besides there will be other times. As I stand, the wind blows through the thin white lab coat I'm wearing, it burns through my unprotected flesh like fire but it is nothing compared to what is going through my head.

So I leave the pair where they are, I turn my back on them and start down the black bitumen highway, sprinting, the road is warm and feels sharp under my feet. Gradually the pain fades, my feet are bleeding, but my revenge for the pain will not fade. I see the guardhouse but the sentries have not seen me so I take another step closer…

* * *

_**Like it? Loathe it? Reviews are always welcome or drop me a line if you have a question.** _


	2. Entry to a new life

_Another short chapter, next one will be longer with more sections, many thanks to ALICE IT'S RAINing for leaving a review, really appreciate it! _

* * *

Slowly the woman dressed in a dirty short lab coat with large blood splatters plastered on one side began to make her way down the nearly deserted streets of down town Detroit. Ever since the harsh curfews enforced by Umbrella the majority of residential areas were quiet and lifeless from dusk till dawn. There was no given reason by the company that held sway over the city, only that anyone found wandering after the set hours would be dealt with forcefully.

The woman however didn't seem to care or notice the curfew as she passed tall buildings with darkened windows and stores that had not yet opened. She didn't care about the strange stares she received that the few early risers gave her as she passed by. The silence of the streets was only broken by her bare feet slapping the asphalt and her harsh breathing, not that someone like her could ever be out of breath, the woman's slender figure did not match her breathing, her body was tightly muscled yet appearing perfect in everyway right down to her pale almost white feet, she seemed to be the athletic type which did not explain the reason behind such heavy breathing like that of a heavier set individual. She continued marching forward in an odd machine like fashion, continually looking at the oncoming horizon, her blue eyes burning with fire and hate.

Soon the city was far behind her and she continued onwards, a new day was breaking and when sighting the barbed wire fencing with it's white buildings beyond, she slowed her pace and seeing a sentry box next to a wooden gate she smiled. This was the entrance she had passed through not too long ago but they were only forgotten memories, once she went through those gates her new life would begin.

The two young male guards seemed at first shocked at the strange sight that materialized before them: a tall skinny woman, with pale skin, short red/blonde hair, piercing blue eyes bare footed dressed in a lab coat. She carried an expressionless face when walking up to them and did not stop as she went towards the gate.

While his companion ran inside the sentry box to alert further members of security the other guard gathered enough courage to call out to the woman.

"Stop where you are or I'll open fire!"

The woman turned around and casually eyed the man as she began to smirk.

The guard that stared back could see the sand that had been blown through her hair, no doubt from one of the many sandstorms around Detroit, and also the faint scent her flesh carried, a strong chemical smell which reminded him of disinfectant.

The guard held up his right hand and the woman appeared to relax, "Just stay right there"

The other sentry came running up to the one who had spoken previously, "There's a small escort on the way" he said softly while still eyeing the woman, "Apparently she's expected"

"What the hell does that mean? She doesn't look like an employee here" the other replied. He then turned back to face the woman but before he could speak his voice was cut off and he felt himself flying backwards and into the glass of the sentry box.

The other guard wasn't so lucky as a single glare from the mysterious woman's icy blue eyes caused him to fall onto the cement pavement as his body began to twitch rapidly.

Stepping away from her two latest victims the woman appeared bored as she slowly strode forward taking in her new surroundings beyond the checkpoint. Even in the rapidly approaching light, the white domed buildings and large silver skyscraper were the same as they had been from behind the fence. However it was the silence that began to get to the woman when approaching the stairs of the tall building. Slowing her pace down she noticed the entire facility seemed abandoned, with the exception of the two front sentries no one had stepped forward to challenge the woman. Stopping at the edge of the white stairs she frowned while staring up at the red and white symbol above the entrance, this was the place she had been ordered to go to, so why wasn't anyone here?

Things were about to take a different turn of events.

Like a battalion of ghostly creations, twenty heavily armed men all dressed in identical body armour appeared seemingly from nowhere and quickly surrounded the woman pointing their automatic black rifles directly at her.

Try as she might the woman could not move to strike at her nearest foe, though her attention was focused elsewhere.

Stepping out from the glare of the entrance and through the armed men were two figures. They weren't soldiers but they wore long white lab coats and only stared back at the woman and smiled unison.

* * *

_Reviews of any kind are always welcome, just no flames thanks! _


	3. Meeting the superiors

_**Longer chapter with that introduces Alice's point of view narration, if you come across paragraphs in italics from now on it's Alice 'voicing' her thoughts on a situation. **_

* * *

For a few moments everything was still, even the breathing of the surrounding soldiers appeared to cease as all eyes were on the woman dressed in the dirty lab coat. _I know what those two were looking at!_ One of the scientists, taller then his partner with an almost translucent skin, steely blond hair, blue eyes and thin lips, _He was Prick Number One_, spoke.

"So glad you could return," he said slowly before glancing at his partner who was slightly shorter then he was with the same pale skin, blue eyes and short ginger coloured hair. _What was this a mime show? How could anything be accomplished when Prick Number One looked over at Prick Number Two, I do feel strange saying that though…wait are they my superiors? _

The other scientist stepped forward and waved the squad of soldiers off, "You must understand the precautions we had to take prior to your arrival, times are uncertain these days what with those criminals who tired to shut us down with ridiculous accusations"

_I suddenly feel very calm as my superiors approach me, I now know they were the ones responsible for calling me here and also for the pain in my head but I do not question it, as strange as it may sound I have no need to doubt their actions as they lead me up the stairs and into the building. It is very quiet now unlike before when the alarms were screeching and feet were running towards me…what was it that happened before? It must have been those criminals one of my superiors mentioned_.

Once inside the scientist with the steely blonde hair turned towards the woman and looked directly at her, "Do you know what you are? Or even your name?" when seeing the woman's confusion he only smiled and quickly glancing around her as though checking for an invisible entity he continued, "That is to be expected after you were taken hostage by those criminals it must have been very traumatic for you, your name is Alice Abernathy and your true reason for existing at the Umbrella Corporation is very important to all of us as you are a unique and rare human being"

Before he could continue the other scientist appeared beside him, "Dr Griffin go ahead and prepare the examination room for Project Alice so that we can begin the rehabilitation procedures" he then turned to face Griffin while glaring at him sternly, "Now!"

_As I watched Dr Griffin disappear down the steel hallway I began to think over what he said and how both of my superiors were very different, I already did not like this other one who issues orders with such arrogance at least with Griffin I was a human being not an object as I am with this one, his time will come...though I should not be thinking such thoughts I must bid my time_.

Turning back to Alice the other scientist spoke, "My college Dr Griffin can be a little bit too enthusiastic regarding our property that has been returned to us, you really only need to know who I am and that is Dr Isaacs head researcher here at the Umbrella Detroit facility, _So the arrogant superior has a name!_, and I shall be overseeing all of your tests and perhaps in the distant future field missions" he then leaned in forward, "You are aware that you're a bio-weapon belonging to our company don't you? I'm assuming that's what Griffin was attempting to tell you" gesturing down the hallway that Griffin had disappeared down a few minutes ago Isaacs began to walk away, "Never mind I think it's better if I showed you where your abilities and loyalties lie"

The long steel corridor appeared to never end as the pair continued down it, Isaacs occasionally stopping to point out certain rooms and explaining to the still confused Alice what was inside them. When stopping at two doors, which had been secured with a large sliding lock, he turned to face Alice.

"And here I must leave you in the capable hands of my assistant Dr Griffin but don't worry I'll return shortly to view the readout from your tests" Isaacs said quietly. "You did a very good thing in returning here with only a few minor wounds and besides they've already healed"

_I didn't want to believe a word this Dr Isaacs was saying however I felt a sudden urge to glance at my left hand that had been targeted by the male criminal and realized that the bullet hole was no longer there only a small spot of blood where it used to be. Instinctively I looked up towards that smug superior of mine who only shrugged and appeared disappointed as he began to back away from me._

"Shame you hadn't noticed before and you better get used to it a valuable human specimen such as yourself shouldn't be running around unchecked let alone revealing their true abilities to our enemies, you would do well to remember that" Isaacs replied sharply. _How dare he accuse me of such things it was those renegades who opened fire! I am starting to grow very impatient with this man, however before I could say anything in my defence I automatically replied…_

"Understood Dr Isaacs" Alice nodded and as she turned to face the large bolted doors they opened and she stepped inside.

Pleased at the remark Isaacs simply smiled eerily before striding back down the long steel corridor.

* * *

**Alice's P.O.V.**

The moment I entered the room four sets of eyes immediately focused on me, one of those belonging to Griffin. He seemed to notice my confusion and ordered the other three men dressed in lab coats to leave the room, though they appeared at first reluctant they did not question Griffin and quickly shuffled out through the metal doors. Once they were gone Griffin directed me towards a steel table, which I then sat down on top of as he busied himself over on the other side of the room.

Quickly glancing around the large area I saw that there were many pieces of medical equipment, some were large and had odd looking sharp implements on their metal arms while a tank containing green liquid was off to the far right hand side of the room. None of this equipment seemed familiar or interesting to me as my mind was still reeling from the events that had unfolded over the past few hours. I could not help but to faintly think that perhaps killing the dark skinned man and also the child was the right thing to do. Why were they and the others attempting to take me away from my superiors, had I been a prisoner here and if I was why? So many questions swirled in my head but for some reason they weren't important at the moment, the ones who survived were my enemies, they left me to die and Umbrella gave me my life back to seek out those who were not superior who thought that they deserved to live over me.

Griffin's voice nearby snapped me from my daze and I began to focus on him as he approached me while wheeling a small metal trolley that had a few medical cutting instruments on top. He only glanced towards me and smiled reassuringly as though preparing me for a painful operation, but that is nonsense when the male criminal fired at me I felt nothing so whatever Griffin is about to do should produce the same effect. He didn't say very much and picking up a long set of tweezers, lightly peeled down the lab coat that covered my shoulder which had the bullet inside, plunged the tweezers into the rapidly healing hole and pulled it out, he then placed the bloodied bullet on a tray and followed through with removing the bullet in my hand as well. He then pointed over towards an area that had been obscured by a blue curtain and told me that there were fresh clothes on the other side.

Getting off the table I walked across the room towards the curtain and once behind the barrier I found the clothes that Griffin had mentioned, they were black military issue clothing, the type that was worn by all of Umbrella's security. I did not debate the reason for this strange choice as I discarded the ragged soiled lab coat in exchange for the new clothing however when I stepped out from behind the curtain Griffin seemed extremely pleased at my appearance, he had in his hands black boots which he offered to me as I stepped forward.

"The orders that were given to me by Isaacs was that you were to remain here for blood and muscle tests" Griffin suddenly said causing me to look up towards him.

"However I do not think it is right to treat you like a common laboratory specimen since you are so much more then that"

These words caught my attention and Griffin once again demonstrated how very different he is from Isaacs. When I stood up I only stared back at my superior, he did have a validated point, all Isaacs saw in me was something to poke and prod and I have quite clearly shown that I am not just a simple minded being.

Griffin nodded, "Yes you too agree, if I were in charge none of this would be happening, I would not shut you away in a room for testing, no you should be allowed to exercise your abilities to their true extent, you've done so well for the moment let's see if you can keep it up"

It almost seems as though he is reading my mind, I feel the sudden urge to agree with everything that Griffin says, he should be in charge so I can get the respect I deserve for aren't I a superior being? I am starting to warm to my superior, I just wish it was only Griffin that I had to listen to, he appears to be very undermined by Isaacs.

The door to the room opened again and Isaacs entered followed by two armed soldiers, they are most likely part of the squad that were outside the facility when I returned but why are they in here? I can sense that my other supervisor is very tense and nervous at the moment and even…yes I can feel fear inside him though only in the minute conscious of his mind, it is hidden under the other emotions but it is still there, perhaps he is scared of me and what I can do.

"Have you finished taking the blood samples yet Dr Griffin?" Isaacs suddenly spoke up.

Griffin only turned back to Isaacs and nodded while stepping aside and allowing the other scientist to step forwards eyeing me cautiously, "Yes everything that has been requested is complete"

My mind may be confused at the moment but I do not remember Griffin doing anything that even boarded to taking my blood, I quickly glance towards him and he only meets my gaze and appears smug, he is hiding something from Isaacs, he is risking his own life to lie to someone else higher in rank, why is he doing this?

Isaacs only walked around me as though looking for something that he could not find, what does he think he's doing? He's at it again, that's the same look he gave me when I entered the facility as though I'm some kind of object and not a person! Griffin was right about this man I have to watch him, so that is what I do I follow him until he returns to his original position.

"Interesting choice of clothing" Isaacs remarked. "It will do for any practical purposes should the need arise" he then looked straight at me and smiled "Let us see what you're capable of hmm? Just a little test that I know you'll enjoy"

Griffin suddenly appeared beside me looking very concerned though his emotions seem somehow false as a few moments ago he seemed confident and in charge, "Perhaps it is a little early for such a test I don't think the system has fully recovered after…"

"Nonsense Griffin, Project Alice has returned to us and has to be put through her paces to determine the level of her abilities" Isaacs snapped. "The Committee wants results and the sooner we can use a reliable tracker to hunt down those criminals the better, she is the only subject who knows them well enough to locate every last one!"

"She would have finished all of them off had you not signalled her to return" Griffin muttered as Isaacs turned away.

Quickly Isaacs whirled around to face Griffin, glaring back, "Did you say something directed at me Dr Griffin?"

Once again Griffin had the smug smile on his face as he shook his head while walking past me, "No nothing at all, just trying to work something out, I'll go ahead and prepare the test phase shall I?"

"You do that and try not to get lost, it's a big building people can disappear in it" Isaacs replied snidely.

I could only wait patiently as Isaacs strode past me and went towards one of the steel cabinets. He was the one responsible for the blast of pain in my head before, I want to strike him down but I cannot, even the thought to do so is starting to disappear but I refuse to acknowledge this individual as my superior, if only there was some way to make this arrogant man disappear, he certainly would not be missed but how to do it…

The soldiers suddenly snap to attention as Isaacs walks past them and towards the entrance, on a silent command all of us begin to walk through the doors, out of the room and down the steel metal hallway to an unknown destination. Soon my revenge for those who have taken so much away from me will come, but for now I must bid my time and then foes new and old will be no more.

* * *

_**I welcome any feedback either in a review or via email it's up to you if you have a question about this story.**_


	4. Crimson Parade

_**Thank you to ALICE IT'S RAINing for leaving two reviews on my chapters and also to those wonderful people who sent me emails asking me to update this! **_

* * *

The dark skinned creature stood at eight feet and strained at the thick chains that held it against the cement wall. Every so often it would glance across towards a tall metal viewing platform at the end of the room and utter a throaty roar while grinding its teeth. It may have been a human at one point before it had dozens of surgical and viral procedures its body had experienced over the past years. Large fleshly blisters covered its chest while both of its long arms now sported sharp black talons that scraped across the ground, which had left deep impressions in the cement floor. It had been placed in the room over a month ago and the monster had seen many battles and victims fall to its claws but soon everything for the creature was about to change, soon it would face its greatest opponent yet.

* * *

Griffin was standing outside the entrance to a smaller room beside the large area, which housed the howling creature and appeared very annoyed at the constant roaring. When seeing Isaacs and Alice approach he stepped forward while shaking his head, "I am still not sure about this, the subject inside does have a tendency to become very unpredictable under battle conditions, starting off with it may lead to damage later on"

"Your concern is dually noted Dr Griffin but for the moment allow me to run the show I know exactly what has to be done, I can only hope that all the cameras in the room are functioning" he then tuned to stare back casually at Griffin. "You did check them all before we begin? We need a record of this test for observations later on"

Once again the smug smile played across Griffin's face as he only nodded and stepped aside, "Yes, of course, everything is running to your plans"

"Good, you're fortunate Griffin, had you been any lower on the ranks you may not have been privileged to see what you are about to witness, but before that take, Project Alice into the weapons storage room and allow her to pick a simple but effective one please just in case the test doesn't run in our favour" Isaacs replied as he waved the pair off. "Don't be too long the test begins in a few moments, I'll meet you inside once you've secured both specimens in the arena" _There did you see? He did it again! Talking about me as though I wasn't around, well I am and I have very good memory doctor, that's one little thing you didn't take away from me!_

Griffin only waited for Isaacs to disappear into the test arena before walking towards the smaller room beside the large doors, opening it he gestured for Alice to come forward.

_I cannot remember when I last saw so many different types of weapons in such a small place, they were obviously for those that had a higher intelligence then the brain dead creatures of the past, for there were a varied assortment that included knives, guns and even swords. Griffin gently urged me to hurry but as my eyes travelled around the tiny area I saw two items that would soon become something I'd come to know and trust…_

"We must hurry" Griffin said softly. "It is only in case your opponent makes a fatal strike though I doubt it will…" he trailed off when seeing Alice's face briefly light up when picking up the twin black handled samurai swords and unsheathing one to glance at the blade beneath. "Very good, you made an interesting yet lethal choice, but are you able to wield them both?" the glare from Alice's cold icy blue eyes to the remark caused Griffin to step back as he allowed her to pass and go into the next room.

When Griffin managed to climb up the thin ladder of the viewing platform after securing the barred door to the testing area Isaacs sharply turned to face him while scowling.

"You gave her an unsuitable weapon" he replied harshly. "Surely something a little more resourceful such as a firearm would have been slightly more beneficial?"

"I didn't choose the swords" Griffin shrugged, he then pointed to Alice down below, "She did and its below the level you mentioned so there is nothing wrong with the selection"

Isaacs only sighed as he moved towards the small control panel on the railing, "Let's get this over with"

There was a loud clang as the chains holding the massive creature on the wall became loose followed by another guttural roar as it stepped forward to face its newest opponent.

The creature, now released from its chains thudded across the room towards Alice who simply remained still, not even flinching when the monster gave a loud roar as it continued its relentless pace. Above the secured area both Isaacs and Griffin watched on in puzzlement at the motionless Alice seemingly unaware of the sudden threatening situation that she was now in. _Just wait, its all an act, you'll all see soon_.

"What's going on down there?" Isaacs asked frowning. "Don't tell me Project Alice has a case of stage fright?"

Before Griffin could utter a remark to his superior the pain filled roar of the dark skinned creature cut through the air. Both then looked down to see the reason behind such a noise only to notice that half of the monster's right muscled arm was now hanging at an angle only balancing by a few thick threads of red tendons. The creature couldn't comprehend what just happened to it and neither could the two scientists. As Griffin glanced back towards Alice it almost seemed as though she never moved to strike the monster as she was standing in the same position that she was in at the start of the test.

"She's fast, even the combat unit didn't sense it coming" Griffin breathed as he continued to watch on.

_Seeing the dark red blood of my injured opponent made me realize that this was my doing, just like before I only saw a faceless entity undeserving of life. I shouldn't have questioned my doubts before the fight began I know this is just the start. As I hold both the swords now stained with blood I slice at my enemy, I see the blood again; it feels good to see it. I hear the metal cutting through flesh and touching the bone the swords dance in my hands they are but tools to help perfect my being, I slash out again and again each time the metal comes into contact with my target I feel an overwhelming desire to see more of this, I enjoy it because this is my destiny, I shall start with the bloodshed of nameless enemies that cross my path and gradually work my way up to the criminals I came so close to killing. _

By the time the monster's mutilated corpse came crashing to the ground the entire area surrounding it, including Alice, had been covered in blood. The room grew quiet again as a hushed silence engulfed it, both Griffin and Isaacs clearly pleased at how well the test had gone yet slightly disappointed that it had ended so quickly.

On the blood soaked floor below Alice danced forward swiping the air with her bloodied blades as though the fight was still continuing. Gradually her actions become more violent when she began to cut into the large bulk of the deceased monster crying out in frustration. She turned at one point to glare angrily back at the two scientists with her blue eyes now filled with rage before backing away and standing still, her body heaving from the recent battle as she clenched both swords tightly.

Isaacs only calmly picked up a silver phone beside the control panel and called for a security escort, placing down the phone he only turned back to Griffin, "I think we've seen all we can, the Committee will be very proud of this subject"

"Now comes the difficult part which will include the advanced conditioning" Griffin said slowly while still eyeing Alice down below. "She carries a lot of anger but that can be easily corrected once the system has been updated"

"Why do that? Having such a strong emotion like anger may prove useful in the long run besides…" Isaacs reached into his right pocket to remove a small silver remote. "There are many ways to bring it under control should she get too out of hand but I doubt that, just see this human specimen below us as a piece of very advanced hardware"

The large doors to the room suddenly opened and a group of six armed men dressed in black armour carrying automatic guns came inside and stood near the laser bars of the caged area.

"Do you think it is a good idea to bring in an armed escort after the test?" Griffin questioned. "Project Alice is still winding down from the last fight, she may interpret the group as a threat"

Isaacs only sneered at the remark as he moved towards the panel that controlled the laser barrier, "Once again Griffin, your concern is dually noted however I think that she's 'wound down' enough, the weapons are only there just in case"

"You mean to fire on our only human specimen?"

Ignoring Griffin, Isaacs pressed the button allowing the barrier to vanish signalling the squad to move forward, "You're acting as though you are in charge of this department, be worried about such issues if you must, but try to keep it in your mind lest you find yourself sitting in front of the Committee next meeting to explain to them why you question my intentions"

Unable to say anything back to his superior Griffin could only watch on as the armed escort moved slowly towards the blood drenched Alice.

_I hear them! There's more enemies, that's good seeming as I am suddenly very angry, all I can think about are those criminals who abandoned me, there are six I can count their footsteps. I turn around to face them cutting one down, he falls while uttering a scream of pain, the other five part and attempt a different mode of attack. I step towards my fallen enemy and slice downward at his throat, I ignore his pleas for help he does not deserve to live. The other five are behind me, I can sense fear but also weak courage, they think victory is theirs. Again I move forwards slicing at the oncoming enemies, one tries to block my blows but soon they are without arms. All this screaming and blood, feels good to let my anger out on enemies. I don't want it to stop it, feels too good. More fall but I don't care, this is what I was born to do, finally I've found my true calling and that is to rid the world of all those not superior. I slice again, more blood and more and more, they are falling fast, I smile with joy, it feels so good to hear them cry, I find myself crying out as well, it scares the remaining few, I take a step forward to finish them off but before I can…argh! That sound in my head! Isaacs I'll…so painful…so loud. I see my vision blur, he's gone too far this time, I feel the blades fall from my hands and clatter to the ground then…nothing. _

* * *

_**Thanks for reading, any feedback is greatly appreciated so I know I'm reaching someone with this novel. Till next time! **_


	5. Asserting authority

_**The high demands of my university degree and the study it brings has forced me to sit back on posting any new chapters up for several months. Nevertheless here is a new one for you all to read, quite an interesting one too. Hopefully I can get another chapter up asap. Till then!**_

* * *

**Alice's P.O.V. **

I awoke to lights shining on me while lying down on a bed. Lying down, what was I doing here?! All I can remember is that creature howling, the spray of dark red blood and Isaacs standing over me grinning or…was that just a dream? I have to find out where I am and what happened to put me here; I can only recall small pieces, though I know it was Isaacs not Griffin who was responsible for the hammers in my head. Did he make me forget about the test too? Even as I start to sit up the memories of such an event are vanishing fast, now I can't remember the room or even what my opponent looked like. Argh damn you Isaacs why make me forget this in the first place?

Swinging my legs over the side of the bed my vision appears to go sideways as a wave of dizziness begins to engulf me though I am determined to find my lost time between the fight and the present so I ignore this new sensation. Instinctively I put my right hand to my nose only to feel a dry crumbly substance, taking my hand back I realize it is dried blood, my own blood…what did he do to me?

Suddenly the voice of someone fills the room, it calls out to me so I turn towards it to see Griffin seated in a chair looking very worried. The moment I look over to him, he rises and quickly walks over to me.

"How are you feeling now?" Griffin asks softly, he then sighed. "He went too far this time, such an action was only in case of emergencies"

I do not need to know who 'he' is, I know it is the arrogant Isaacs that Griffin speaks about though when I question him on how I came to be in a room lying down on a bed with dried blood on my nose Griffin only shakes his head.

"I really shouldn't tell you, but I think you need to hear it regardless, perhaps next time it happens you will be better prepared for it"

He then went on to explain that the little silver remote Isaacs carried emitted a high pitch frequency sound wave that could only be picked up with those who had superior hearing, in this case me. It was made in case I refused a set order, which I do not think is possible, and would allow me to be brought back under control. Isaacs apparently took the remote with him just in case I turned with my newly equipped weapons and attacked the two doctors instead of my designated target. Griffin also stressed to me the dangers of using such a device to 'condition' others, had Isaacs continued long after I collapsed and blacked out, I may never have woken up again.

"You are important to this company Alice, your return to us should have been better coordinated, it should have been celebrated with praises and rewards not with needles and tests" Griffin said gently, he then looked straight at me, "You despise Isaacs don't you?"

Although surprised by the remark I did agree with Griffin, a part of me couldn't really say what the rest of me wanted, I didn't just despise Isaacs I hated him! He was arrogant, sneaky and void of any emotion. I was only seen as an object to be tested, poked and prodded, he was the true reason behind the sudden rise in anger I had. Isaacs was almost on my same level of hate as those cowardly criminals so it didn't take me long to agree with what Griffin said.

Griffin only smiled when he saw me nod slowly, "Good, perhaps you can help me take care of our common foe"

I know what Griffin speaks of, it was his original plan to rise to power, to remove the one obstacle blocking his way and I was more then happy to help him get there. As I questioned when such an event would be put into focus Griffin only backed away from the bed slowly.

"In time my dear, for now we must be patient, play along for a little while then strike back hard" he replied.

When the two of us preformed this deed it went better then I'd initially expected for a new chapter in my life had only begun.

I don't think it's really necessary to give detail about my training procedures with both human and non human opponents or the various 'escort' tasks that I had to endure over the next few weeks aren't really important, though with each foe slain my anger and abilities rose. It now seemed something natural when severing an arm and watching the blood run freely or striking with such force and hearing the splintering of bone. Over time I grew accustomed to such sights and sounds all the while waiting for my time to go after a worthy victim, one that would actually count.

* * *

**Alice's P.O.V.**

For the past few weeks I began to see less and less of Griffin and more of Isaacs, which helped fuel my rage for him. Even after preforming in what he called 'demonstrations' to the rarely glimpsed Committee, Isaacs would only take the readouts from the tests and order his small group of brownnoser lab assistants to escort me back to a blank featureless room after taking blood and muscle extracts. I was just like the other 'specimens' at Umbrella to him, just a willing test subject with no independent thoughts or even a brain for that matter. I despised the way Isaacs never acknowledged me as person but only as some dumb unintelligent animal and I was so much more then that!

I cannot seem to recall what really pushed me over the edge to override my programmed orders to do harm a superior and thus being able to hurt the arrogant Isaacs in front of so many witnesses. Perhaps it could have been when he began to speak of me when I was around to others as though I was a non existent object or maybe it was simply because I'd had enough of his constant undermining of my actions, whatever the cause was, the memory of it has never left me.

It was shortly after I had returned from a small scale escort mission, I only had to collect one passenger who apparently was a valued researcher in one of the other Umbrella facilities, take him to the front entrance, sign him in and return back to the Detroit centre. As I carefully manoeuvred the standard black SUV vehicle used for employee transport I could faintly sense that Isaacs, Griffin and a few others were close by. I had over time trained myself to constantly be aware of my superior's presence. They had their way of 'checking up' on me when peering through my own eyes so I had my own monitoring system in place as well.

As I exited the vehicle I could hear Isaacs yelling at someone, when turning I saw that it was Griffin who was feeling the full brunt of his superior's anger. I easily overheard the conversation and with each passing moment my own anger began to rise.

"This is becoming too constant Griffin, we can't have the subject falling into a behavioural routine can we? She'll start to expect that everyday she'll be able to leave the facility and not participate in any more tests then we will be back to square one and I'm sure you don't want that!" Isaacs shouted.

"They are only small scale retrieval missions less advanced then those given to the Tyrant subjects, it was completely within limits and Project Alice has always returned due to the implant's homing devise" Griffin pointed out. "Because of this we have allowed Alice to familiarize herself with a few of the cities residential layouts which could be helpful in future endeavours"

Isaacs momentarily glanced, or should I say glared at me before pointing over towards me while speaking in a harsh tone, "You allow our only implanted human specimen to run around in broad daylight unrestrained and unmonitored, someone will eventually notice and identify her, from this point onwards the program will go into lockdown mode and all knowledge with the subject will be limited is that understood Dr Griffin?"

I think this was the point where I snapped in my mind and also snapped something connected to Isaacs. I glared straight at him causing the three lab techs that were standing near him to suddenly part as though they knew what was about to happen.

The loud booming voice of Isaacs was suddenly cut off by a cry of agony when his right arm shifted sharply backwards as it broke. I easily imagined the bones in Isaacs' arm breaking one by one, I wanted him to suffer and suffer he did. A beautiful hairline fracture all up the right side of his humerus, the longest bone in his arm, that particular limb won't be used for some time. Isaacs attempted to make a grab for something in his pocket, most likely the forbidden remote that told me he'd realized who was responsible for the sudden onset of pain. He instead weakly waved at Griffin, despite being in tremendous agony. How he is still standing I do not know but he managed to bark out an order to Griffin to take me away to be placed in my holding cell, I know that's what it's called!!

Griffin gently ushers me away from Isaacs and his broken arm, he's talking to me but when I hear Isaacs scream again I can only smile, it is such a wonderful sound to hear after weeks of being treated like a stupid animal. I only know that this will be the first step and the screams of pain that echo through the large cement storage area are but comforting noises as I prepare to assist others to rise.

* * *

Griffin could only stare back at Alice after he had convinced her to sit in the steel chair that had been brought into the room previously. He sighed and shook his head before speaking.

"That was uncalled for" Griffin said softly. "Care to explain why you broke Dr Isaacs' arm just by looking at him?"

Alice was taken aback by Griffin's response; clearly she hadn't expected him to be angry. _How ungrateful was he? I did it to show who truly was in charge!_ She knew very well that Griffin had easily figured out how the arm from his arrogant superior had been broken yet Alice summarised that lying to Griffin was not the right course of actions.

"I imagined the bones fracturing and soon after it happened, quite easy really" Alice shrugged. She then looked directly at Griffin with her icy blue eyes, "You were taking too long to make a move, I thought we were going to dispose of Isaacs together?"

This time it was Griffin who was shocked at what was said, it took him a few moments to compose himself, "Careful how you choose your words, these walls have a tendency to echo" When noticing the glare from Alice's eyes had somehow intensified Griffin continued, "The event in question needs to be discreet, there is still some preparations that need to be seen to first, though I promise you it shall be soon, large obstacles take time to move"

Stepping away from the chair Griffin started for the door, "I must leave you here for a few moments to clear up some…mess" moving around while still ignoring the piercing stare from Alice he quickly turned the heavy doorknob and steeped outside. Once in the hallway Griffin sighed before walking forward.

* * *

_**Like it? Loathe it? Either way feel free to post a review so I know where I'm standing! Thanks for taking the time to read!**_


End file.
